Buffy and Her Slayer Powers
by madkin
Summary: What happens when The Slayer loses her powers in the big bad city LA? Please R&R. So sorry it's late, most of my stories are.
1. Help me

Summary- What happens when the slayer loses her powers in the big bad city L.A.?

Disclaimer- all of it not mine

Prologue- Buffy was hit with the dizzies right after she killed the demons. Cordy had a vision of Buffy in trouble, but didn't know it was Buffy. So Wes, Gunn, and Angel come to the rescue. Here we are...

"Shh...It's okay. It's okay" Angel said holding Buffy in his arms just like after she had crushed the master's bones.

"Wes, who's the chick?"Gunn asked.

"Buffy" Wesley said shocked.

"Buffy like Angel's ex aka slayer?." Gunn stated as much as asking the question.

"Yes" Wesley said.

"Buffy, it's okay... tell me what happened. "Angel said trying to get Buffy to calm down.

"I..They..I... Angel help me." she said looking into his eyes.

"I will. I promise." He said still holdng her.

Gunn walked up to Angel and Buffy leaving a shocked Wesley behind him. "Angel, uh we should probably go back to the hotel." Gunn said calmly.

When Buffy saw Gunn she started to fight Angel's arm around her, but he kept holding on. "Buffy it's okay he's a friend. You'll be alright. Just trust me. Ok?" She nodded and let Angel pick her up.

"Angel what's..." Wesley started but was cut off by Angel saying

"Shhh..." angel said quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Wes asked

"She's lost her powers." was all Angel would say.

To be Continued...?

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it was just an idea and I'm not sure if I should continue it. Opinions would really help. Please R&R.


	2. Who is she?

Summary- What happens when the slayer loses her powers in the big bad city L.A.?

Disclaimer- all of it not mine

Prologue- Buffy loses her powers. Cordy has a vision that leads Angel to her. Angel takes Buffy back to the hotel.

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey sorry it's short but I just thought that was the perfect way to end this chapter. Really sorry it took so long and I appreciate all the reviews. Enjoy.

Wes, Gunn, and Angel walked into the hotel. Cordy asked not looking up from her magazine. "How'd it go? Save the girl?" Angel placed a sleeping Buffy down on the couch in the lobby.

"Yea" Gunn said going to the weapons cabinet

"Sort of" Wesley said following Gunn to put back his unused weapon.

Cordy looked up and as she scanned the room for where Gunn and Wesley were she completely missed Angel standing in front of the couch and staring at it dismissing it as brooding.

"What do you mean sort of?" They both just shrugged. "Did you kill the demon?" They nodded no. "Did the girl die?" They nodded no. Did the demon escape?" They nodded no."Was the girl a demon?" They looked at each other, then shook there heads no. "Ok I give up what happened?"

Gunn looked at Wesley and it looked like he was going to have to answer. "it wasn't boring." He knew that wouldn't have answered her question and that she get made but at least he wasn't lying.

"Where is she?" Cordy asked knowing they had to answer that one.

They both nodded in Angel's direction who had began muttering words that they couldn't understand so far away. Angel realizing that Cordy knew who was on the couch jumped up and stood in front of Buffy who was just calming form the start of a nightmare.

"Angel that's not who I think it is right? Because your ex is in Sunnydale battling the latest nasty." When he didn't answer she tried again. "Right?... Angel damn it answer me.

"You know who it is Cordelia. What do you want me to say? That I left Buffy in the street injured and crying in Los Angeles with vampires and demons around, who would love to kill a slayer. Is that what I should have done?" He knew cordy wouldn't think so. She just hated when Buffy's was around cause she blamed everything bad that happened when Buffy's around on Buffy, even if she didn't do anything.

"No, you did the right thing. I just don't like when she's here because you brood 24/7 and then more demons attacks us because she's here and then she shows off with her oh so super powers..." Cordy stopped the minute Angel whispered those words she'd never thought she'd here again.

"What?"

"I said she lost her powers Cordelia. She's helpless. Just like any other human to walk in that door." He said pointing to the door his voice getting louder until it reached his normal volume.

"She can't be. She's the Slayer. She's just sick. She'll be fine." Cordy was in denial. She might have hated Buffy but she was Buffy. The almighty Slayer who kicked demon ass and was so sure she could save the world no matter what was trying to end it and she did it with a pun. For gods sake she died twice yet here she was fighting for humanity. She couldn't be helpless she just wasn't Buffy without her powers. They made her who she was. They made her Buffy...without them who was she?


	3. In The Shadow

Chapter 3

A/N: hey people. =) I know taking forever but I've been working on a different project and having computer issues. By the way I don't really have a specific episode of Angel I'm bringing Buffy into so just bear with me if I mess up the timeline a bit, thanks. Please R&R.

**1:48 AM**

"What the hell is that?" Cordelia yelled.

"What?'' Wes shouted.

"I said what is that?" She yelled louder.

''What?"

Cordelia waved her hand, telling Wes to forget it. Gunn was so lucky he got the long straw. Stupid straw picking. They had to find a new system on who stayed after hours. Sighing, she grabbed a pen and a paper and began scribbling. Walking over to Wes when she was finished she shoved it in his hand before taking off for the stairs where the non-stop screaming was coming from.

Wesley looked after her and then to the note she'd shoved at him. All it said was 'Follow me'. Shrugging he folded the note and put it in his pocket before following her up the stairs.

**UPSTAIRS**

Angel tried everything to get Buffy to stop screaming. Nothing was working. He didn't even think she was conscious. The only sign she was awake was the screaming. He'd think it would have stopped for a second so she could at least take a breath but she'd been at it for 5 minutes now. Her eyes were closed and despite the screaming her pulse was slow as if she was unconscious. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Cordy and Wes would be up any moment to ask why Buffy was screaming, but he didn't have the answer.

Cordy raised her hand to knock on the door when the screaming finally stopped. Finally! Cordy thought. Vetoing the knocking she just walked in and headed straight to the small kitchen sink to get a glass of water for Buffy. Looking over her shoulder she saw Angel sitting on the bed next to the blonde. He was shaking her arm a little and she thought she could make out Angel's lips moving but she wasn't sure. Angel really loved that girl. Looking at them now Cordy could see it so clearly. It was in everything he did to the way he looked at her. Even now when he was shaking her he was so gentle about it. Sighing Cordy turned back to the sink just in time to see the cup overflow and feel the water on her hand. Frowning she turned off the water and poured some of the water of of the cup before putting it off to her side and grabbing the dish towel next to her. Once she was satisfied that her hand was dry and she hadn't washed off any of her new nail polish, 'In The Shadows' she picked up the glass and walked over to Angel.

"Hey." She said softly placing her left hand on his shoulder.

"Is that for her?" He asked pointedly staring at the water in her other hand.

"Uh, yeah. Here." She handed him the glass and took back her left hand. He was being kind of cold. He couldn't be mad at her, could he? Sure she may have overreacted before but she'd been totally supportive since she found out Buffy was powerless. It was just like Buffy to swoop in and mess everything up. Her and Angel were just starting to think about taking things to the next level and then poof! There Buffy is needing Angel to look after and wait on her 24/7. Not that she would ever voice those thoughts. Angel would freak and if Cordy was being honest she'd feel bad if something she said made this more traumatic for Buffy. She'd had a bad enough day already.

Wesley was on the other side of the bed examining Buffy. He applied pressure to a spot on the right side of her lower back. Buffy woke up gasping and immediately brought her hand up to clutch her throat when she started coughing. Angel got closer and used on hand to support her back before bring the glass to her lips. After a few sips Buffy's throat felt a little better and she shook her head when Angel asked if she wanted more.

Angel looked over to Wesley as he helped Buffy lay back down. "What'd you do to her?"

"I just applied pressure to some nerves. The pressure didn't cause any harm, merely shocked her system into waking up." Wesley quickly added seeing Angel's eyes darken at the mention that he may have hurt her. It seemed Angel was still incredibly overprotective of the Slayer.

"Angel?"

Angel's gaze immediately flickered down to the girl on the bed. His expression softened as she studied his expression. Giving her a small smile he brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" She nervously glanced at Cordelia and Wesley as she asked. She obviously wasn't aware that something odd had happened to her not 15 minutes ago.

Cordelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead focused on keeping her expression hopeful and supportive when she saw Buffy's eyes darting between her and Wesley.

Wesley coughed slightly and backed away from the bed a little. Going to stand closer to Cordy. The question definitely made him a little uncomfortable.

Ignoring his friends Buffy continued to search Buffy's face to see if that wa what she really wanted. Satisfied it was he nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in, in a minute. Okay?" Buffy nodded.

Standing up Angel walked over to his friends. "Why don't you guys go home? Get some sleep."

"Are you sure? We could stay. Perhaps some research is in order."

"Speak for yourself. I'm in need of some serious beauty sleep." Looking over at Angel, Cordy softened her eyes. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Angel nodded and felt his earlier anger with her dissolving. She was helping now whatever her first reaction to Buffy may have been.

"Wes, go home. Get some sleep. You're no good to me if your tired." Looking over his shoulder at Buffy to see her watching him through half closed eyes, he turned back to Cordy and Wes. "We'll be fine for tonight."

"Very well then. Good night."

"Night Angel." Cordy and Wes both made their way out of the room and home for night.

Waiting until they were gone Angel walked over to the chair in the corner and took off his shoes. Going over to his bureau. Pulling open the top drawer he grabbed his usual black sweats and a white t-shirt. Going into the bathroom to change so he didn't make Buffy nervous he came back aa couple minutes later. Gently crawling under the covers he pulled Buffy back against him and kiss the top of her head. He felt her sigh and relax against him. He'd missed this, her.


	4. AN2:

Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry I've been flakey with updating. I'm having some trouble with writing chapters because I started this story off an inspired moment and idea and then never wrote an outline for the story, so its easy to get stuck. I'm working on that outline now and hopefully I'll finish that and be updating more regularly. If anyone has any ideas for the story please feel free to suggest them because it'll definitely help me write the outline.


	5. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


End file.
